Fan: The Link
This is the story of why A Skyrim Tale and a Fallout Tale are linked Prologue "Computer, Find my grandaughter" Vault 101 Birth Name-Cywren Caster Father-James Caster Mother-Catheren Caster Birthday- Cywren Caster-10th- RadRoaches Eliminated G.O.A.T Results-Cywren Caster-Best Attributes- Science-Medicine-Spech Bounty-Cywren Caster-Age 19-Vault 101 Escapee Bounty ordered by the Overseer Left the Vault is now in the wasteland...somewhere -Poet's Computer. Main Story I can't do this anymore Vahl." said Poet "Do what Poet?" asked Vahl conused "POET NO!" Vahl shouted as poet put the gun to her head "It's too much Vahl! Goodbye" Said Poet heading for the trigger but just in time with one swish of her sword vahl managed to slice the gun in half. "You shouldn't of done that Vahl." Said Poet angrily "What the hell did you want me to do, you put a gun to your head!" Exclaimed Vahl "I am tired of this Vahl, I can't sleep, I still hear her you know, Lydia in my head she's alive but here, she's not, she was one of my best friends, and now she's gone." Whimpered Poet "You don't think I hear her all the time, I hear alot of voices, hers is the one that stands out most, followed by the voice that makes me go on a ra... you know what."Sympathised Vahl. "It hurts, I can't stand it, I can't sleep or anything." Cried Poet "I know how you feel Poet, we just have to carry on, it's what she would want." Said Vahl Soothingly. Well you would know best." Cried Poet. "Come here Poe." Vahl sympathetically said as she leaned in for a hug. "It'll be ok Poet, don't worry." 10 Years Later Well this is it Vahl, I'm gonna settle down and have a quite life with Areum." Said Poet "I'd never pick you out as someone for the quiet Life, you'll still be inventing won't you?" Asked Vahl "Hah, you're kidding me aren't you? Of course I will be and I also think Areum will get a suprise when he sees that the toilet has grew legs and is runnin around everywhere!" Kidded Poet "Get me one of those, I am adventuring all the time, it'll do me a world of good" Giggled Vahl "I'll really miss you" Cried Poet "Oh be quiet I'll visit whenever I have some free time, you are dating my nephew after all." Explained Vahl "I guess so."sighed Poet "Come here" ordered Vahl as she gave Poet a hug "It'll be fine Poe, don't worry" Said Vahl, letting go of Poet "Well looks like it's time to go," Said Poet "Byeeeeeee!" Shouted Poet, running off into the distance, "Watch out for that spider trying to nibble your ankles!" Exclaimed Vahl. Poet turned round and squeamed at the sight of...Nothing "I hate you Vahl!" Screamed Poet at the top of her lungs "Thanks a lot!" Replied Vahl as she watched Poet go off into the distance. 20 years later Skyrim and Cyrodil are at eachother's throats. Poet has a baby and names him James 20 more years later James has a baby but his wife dies in labour, he names her Cywren, and this is where our Fallout Tale begins Note: This is my first public fanfic, I really hope you guys like it, please give me any feedback whether it be negative or Positive, as long as I get some and tell me what could be improved, I know I'm not the best fanfic writer of all time (That's definitley JustJackBros) but I'm getting better Category:Fan Fiction